ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy/Merchandise
Due to the success of the Collin the Speedy Boy series, it recieved merchandise, including toys, clothes, Kid's Meal Promotions, a LEGO theme and more. Soundtracks Collin's Speedy Songs See: Collin's Speedy Songs (released in 2004) Collin's Another Speedy Songs See: Collin's Another Speedy Songs (released in 2010) Collin: 25th Anniversary: All The Music See: Collin: 25th Anniversary: All The Music (released in 2018) Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure: Music from The Game Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse: Music from the Movie Clothes Toys LEGO theme LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy LEGO Duplo theme LEGO Duplo: Collin the Speedy Boy FUNKO Pop! FUNKO Mystery Minis See: FUNKO Mystery Minis Collin the Speedy Boy, FUNKO Mystery Minis Collin: 30 Years, FUNKO Mystery Minis Beautiful Avians, FUNKO Mystery Minis Speedyverse, FUNKO Mystery Minis Collin's Extended Universe &'' FUNKO Mystery Minis Year of the Alexis.'' FUNKO MyMojis See: FUNKO MyMojis Collin the Speedy Boy FUNKO Mystery Minis Plush See: FUNKO Mystery Minis Plush Collin the Speedy Boy Kidrobot See: Kidrobot Collin the Speedy Boy, Kidrobot Speedverse and Kidrobot Mattie Mashems Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Squishy Pops Series 1 *Collin the Speedy Boy *Flappy McFinger *Evelynn Rodridguez *Tommy the Opossum *Bryte Series 2 Series 3 Action Figures The action figures/Playsets are made and are distributed by Spin Master, while the plushies were made by Sanei from 1993 to 2004, GE from 2004 to 2010 and currently by Takara since 2011. *Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy Playsets *The Speed of Light HQ (comes with the Collin figure) Plushies CTSB 1993 Plush Sets (Sanei) (1993) *Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Finger *Bryte *Elefish King for Coolot (1996) Collin the Speedy Boy 3D Plush Set (Sanei) (2001) * Squinkies (2011-2015) Play-Doh Sets *Collin's Speed of Light HQ Play-Doh set. *Finger Maker Play-Doh Set Surprise Eggs Zaini Surprise Eggs (outside of U.S./international) Kinder Surprise (outside of U.S./international)/Kinder Joy Easter Egg Surprise (includes jellybeans, stickers, a flyer and a surprise) Tubbz *Collin the Speedy Boy *Teary Eyed Bryte *Cooper Elledge *Courtnei Paintders Others *(reserved for Coolot) *Collin the Speedy Boy Easy Bake Oven Fast Food Toys (the first ever CTSB toy set from a fast food restaurtant that isn't in the United States was in 2019 with the Happy Meal from Japan) 1998 8 Collin and The Swift of Light McDonalds Happy Meal Toys /1998 8 Collin and The Swift of Light McDonalds Happy Meal Toys 2001 6 Collin the Speedy Boy Taco Bell Kids Meal Toys /6 Collin the Speedy Boy Taco Bell Kids Meal Toys 2002 10 Warner Bros. All Stars Burger King Big Kids Meal Toys /2002 10 Warner Bros. All Stars Burger King Big Kids Meal Toys 2002 8 Collin the Speedy Boy McDonalds Happy Meal Toys 2003 6 Collin: Team Up! McDonalds Happy Meal Toys /6 Collin: Team Up! McDonalds Happy Meal Toys 2009 12 Collin the Speedy Boy McDonalds Happy Meal Toys 2012 8 Collin the Speedy Boy McDonalds Happy Meal Toy 2017 12 Collin the Speedy Boy Burger King Kids Meal Toys 2018 16 Warner Bros. All Stars McDonalds Happy Meal Toys 2019 18 Collin the Speedy Boy Speedyverse Burger King Kids Meal Toys 2019 16 Collin the Speedy Boy McDonalds Happy Meal Toys (Japan only) /2019 16 Collin the Speedy Boy McDonalds Happy Meal Toys (Japan only) (W.I.P) VHS/DVD/Blu-Ray *''Collin: Dawn of the Robots'' (TBD 2002) *''Collin the Speedy Boy: Ice Age'' (TBD 2003) *''Collin the Speedy Boy and Flintstones: Speedster in Bedrock'' (March 5, 2019) *''Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin''' (October 29, 2019) *''Collin: Legends of the Avians'' (March 10, 2020) *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' (May 12, 2020) Others *Every year starting in 1995 (except in 2010 and 2014), Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade had Collin the Speedy Boy balloons. In 2020, to celebrate the premeire of Collin the Speedy Boy at Dolby Cinema, the balloon was used, along with a bunch of mini version of that balloon. That marked the first time that the balloon was used outside of the parade. Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Merchadise Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Toys